


Oh Well...

by KilluaLawliet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Merlin's Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaLawliet/pseuds/KilluaLawliet
Summary: Just your typical day in Camelot half-eaten sandwiches, evil minions, and evil sorcerers who's names may or may not be Wilbur. Slightly-cracky Magic-Reveal! Fic!





	Oh Well...

Oh Well...

Merlin Emrys was not in the mood for evil sorcerer to attack but of course they had to that is why instead of lying down in his bed and finally trying to get some sleep after stopping assassination attack the night before he's currently sneaking down the hallway to the throne room with a half-eaten sandwich in hand( because of course that's where Arthur and the evil sorcerer are because that's where they always end up I mean it's never had some weird obscure chamber or outside it's always throne room).

Oh Well...

So he's currently in the hallway when the course he runs into the evil minions they're calling each other Jeff and George. The latter's name giveing him a good laugh just imagining brass joke-telling George evil minion for hire. Ok need to get past Jeff and George *chuckles slightly* no Merlin stay focused for all you know George could be a serious threat. Okay so how to distract the evil minions/guards hmmmm? Suddenly an idea struck him. Yeah that'll work he's thought while rummaging in his pocket and then proceeded to pull out a penny. He then rolled it down the hallway and the guard George went running after it saying "Was that brass? I know some good jokes I could use that for!" At this Merlin lost it and started laughing which of course attracted the attention of Jeff he sighed really didn't want to have to actually fight anyone until he reached the throne room but, I guess he has to do something about Jeff.

Oh Well...

"Ic þé wiþdrífe." He said and Jeff went flying into the wall with a sickening crunch he sighed he really felt something for Jeff and George they were the first evil minions he ever learnt the name of. Well other than Agravaine of course but he's more of an evil pawn than evil minion,

Oh Well

Merlin sighed and continued down the hall he reached the entrance to the throne roomand ran into two more evil minions he quickly took them down guick with a spell "Ástríce." He then proceeded to open the doors.

"What are you doing? I told you no interruptions!" Exclaimed the evil sorcerer without glanceing up at all.

"Ummmm... no you didn't."said Merlin

"Merlin what are you doing here?!" exclaimed Arthur upon seeing his friend yes dare he think it friend walk-in with a half-eaten sandwich in hand looking not scared in the slightest and with probably every intention to fight the evil sorcerer.

"Who is this?" Said the evil sorcerer

"My manservant-my idiotic manservant Merlin." said Arthur.

"Hey!" Exclaimed an indignant Merlin " Do you have any idea how many times I've saved your royal hide."

" Hmmmm Merlin is it? Well if you're such an idiot Merlin how did you get past my evil minions?" inquired the evil sorcerer.

" It really wasn't hard I mean where do you get evil minions anyways EasiesttobeatpeopleontheplanetRUs?" said a cheeky Merlin. "

"Why you Awendaþ eft wansæliga neat!" The evil sorcerer attacks attempting to kill Merlin. The Merlin in question couldn't even currently bother to try to hide his magic so he simply said.

"Scildan." Blocking the spell easily.

" You're a sorcerer!" exclaims the evil sorcerer (You know what typeing evil sorcerer is getting really annoying from now on the evil sorcerer is Wilbur yeah, whatever that works)

"Actually warlock but that doesen't really matter, I guess.

"You're saving the king." Wilbur said shocked.

"Well yeah it's kind of my job sides I know you guys won't understand but I'm very proud of that armor and I won't let it get damaged if I can help it." said Merlin.

"Wait what do you mean it's your job? Also you're protecting the king cause he's wearing armor? Asked a confused Wilbur.

" Well it's kind of the job of Emrys too you know, protect, serve, and make sure The Once and Future King lives." Replied Merlin.

"E-Emrys." said Wilbur face going white with terror.

"Well yeah." replied Merlin.

"I don't believe you if you really were Emrys you would have beat me by now you haven't even hurt me." Said a cocky Wilbur. "I haven't attacked yet." said Merlin. Wilbur then said " Well you know you really don't have to I mean you could just let me kill a knight or two to prove my point and then I'll be on my way." "Yes I could, but there's a small problem with that all the knights here are my friends Gwain, Elian, Percival, and Leon. So sorry, not sorry about this Wáce ierlic." said Merlin and Wilbur than went flying and was knocked unconscious. Merlin then looked at Arthur whose face seem to be depicting a mixture of shock, pride, hate, anger, fear, annoyance, and understanding Merlin turned and spoke in-between mouthfuls of half-eaten sandwich. " Yeah, yeah, I know what you're going to say magic is evil! How could you do this, how could you betray me. Yada yada and then you're going to lock me up in the dungeons for who knows how long then possibly sentence me to death then change your mind. Or maby not change your mind and end up starting another purge but before we do that can I please get some sleep. I was up last night all night stoping people from killing you and then I had to get up early to wake your sorry hide up. So right now I'm going to get some sleep." said Merlin then he walked right out the door.

"Does anyone know what just happened..." asked Arthur " ...no?"

"Oh Well..."

 

EXTRAS  
"So what is your name anyways?"asked Merlin

"Hmmmm? Oh it is (dramatic pause) Wilber."

"Darn so close! Exclaims KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku

"What? Who are you?" Asks Wilber.

"I am the author and I control all."*cue dramatic music* Replies KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku.

"Pshh yea right." (after saying this Wilber starts to do the chicken dance)

"Anything to add Merlin?" asks KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku

"No." Says Merlin before running off.

"Good." Says KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku.

**Author's Note:**

> Few things real quick first off I am the same KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku from Fanfiction.net so don't worry I'm not plagiarizing. Second is I.D.O.M.


End file.
